Мой порочный Ангел
by Crying vampire
Summary: Оставить позади прошлое невозможно. Легче принять будущее и жить дальше, с опаской оглядываясь назад. Комуто это удается, а когото прошлое держит гораздо сильнее, чем хотелось бы.


_**Мой Порочный Ангел**_

**глава I**

**Клетка**

- Я согласна … - эти слова глухим стуком отозвались в ее сердце. Здесь, в роскошном особняке лорда Аурелла проходила ее свадьба. Окружение – сплошь аристократы, чьи пустые, холодные глаза с неприкрытой враждебностью следили за тем, как глава Верховного Совета, лорд Максимилий Мирали делает небольшие надрезы на запястьях новобрачных. Невеста поморщилась от резкой боли, но понимала, что этот обряд необходим для того, чтобы стать женой блистательного вельможи, одного из самых древних ныне живущих вампиров. Дышать было трудно, красивое платье из нежнейшего алого шелка, так соблазнительно обхватывающего ее узкую талию и не скрывающего грудь, было настолько узко, что, пожалуй, многие присутствующие дамы, чьи свадьбы имели место веке в восемнадцатом, чувствовали себя тогда намного лучше в своих корсетах. Но молодой обращенной девушке оно понравилось благодаря длинному шлейфу, стелющемуся по мраморному полу и легкости ткани, столь приятно колыхавшейся при ходьбе.

Золотые волосы невесты были распущены и украшены стразами, что придавало им сходство с замысловатой ювелирной композицией. Глаза лишь еще больше подчеркивали это сходство – широко распахнутые янтари, в оправе хорошо прокрашенных ресниц. Невеста были и вправду красива, хотя скулы довольно резко очерчены, а ресницы белесы и нуждаются в туше, но мягкие, чувственные губки с лихвой компенсировали незначительные недостатки. А ведь в этой милой головке скрывался острый ум, жесткая расчетливость и цинизм. Камилла Вэлли, а теперь леди Аурелл, была далеко не так проста; она была обращена всего полгода назад и осталась без хозяина, не примкнув к какому-либо клану. Прожив месяц на улице, дочка библиотекарши, в одиночку растившей ее, решила во чтоб это ни стало пробиться в высшую сферу – в Верховный Совет Старейшин. Ей это удалось – через замужество. Мир бессмертных вампиров управлялся мужчинами, и девятнадцатилетняя девушка, которой прочили блистательную карьеру, уподобилась изнеженным аристократкам. Понятие «благородной крови», которую, по мнению многих старейшин, подрывало обращение людей, не помешало Камилле окрутить лорда Аурелла. Высокородный вампир с возрастом уподобился мраморной статуе, подобной тем, что украшали сад его особняка. Его бледное лицо напоминало обтянутый кожей череп, черные глаза смотрели пристально, но невыразительно, серебряные волосы коротко стрижены и по-английски уложены гелем, костюм с иголочки сидит как влитой.

Эдуард Аурелл происходил из древней знатной семьи, чьи корни произрастали из далекого средневековья. Его семья пережила Инквизицию, когда опасности подвергались как природные, так и сброд. Все ожидали от него брака с особой из такой же, соответствующей Аурелл, семьи, но выбор достойнейшего старейшины пал на живую, энергичную обращенную с завышенными амбициями. Что могло привлечь лорда Аурелла? Возможно ее непохожесть на этих робких, не знающих жизни недотрог. Однако Камилла была доброй и нежной лишь снаружи, там, под толстым слоем льда скрывался жестокий, всеразрушающий гений, способный на все ради собственной выгоды. Ее безродные друзья знали, что гений этот – плод многих страданий, морей выплаканных слез и одиночества. Кто же тот вампир, что нарушив закон об обращении смертных, бросил свое создание умирать? Его имя девушка спрятала глубоко внутри …

И вот глава Совета наполнил кровью новобрачных резную чашу, украшенную рубинами и гербом семьи Аурелл. Жених сделал первый глоток, затем невеста – Обряд Кровосмешения был последним этапом ритуала. Принцип «моя кровь – твоя кровь» подразумевался, как духовное соединение супругов.

Лорд Аурелл поцеловал жену в лоб, соблюдая приличия. Гости, натянув на постные лица улыбки, бросились поздравлять Эдуарда и его очаровательную супругу с многочисленными пожеланиями счастья и скорейшего прибавления семейства. Камилла невольно вздрогнула, об этом она как-то не думала, но слышала, что женщины смертного происхождения рожали в страшных муках, и нередко случались выкидыши. Она вообще не хотела детей, ведь их брак был фиктивным, основанным на холодном расчете, не на любви. Вампирша все еще содрогалась при мысли о брачной ночи, точнее дне, когда они останутся вдвоем. Аурелл хоть и был довольно привлекательным и, по слухам, нежным любовником, но Камиллу не прельщали ни его ласки ни дикий, неуемный экстаз, от которого она старалась себя оградить, вспоминая прошлые ошибки. Пока молодая хозяйка роскошного особняка наслаждалась окружающим ее великолепием. Огромный двухэтажный дом находился, как и большинство жилищ вампиров, вблизи маленьких, провинциальных городков, кои использовались в качестве долговременных источников питания. Люди жили в постоянном страхе, но сбежать было невозможно.

Камиллу это не слишком то и волновало, словно она забыла как сама была человеком. Жить в прекрасном особняке, построенном в Викторианском стиле, с кучей слуг, великолепным садом, где росли дорогие черные тюльпаны, черепичной крышей и мансардой было словно из сказки о Золушке. Подъездная дорога была вымощена мрамором, а ворота тщательно охранялись отрядом звероподобных вампиров, вооруженных до зубов. Холл устилал мягкий персидский ковер, а балльная зала освещалась тысячью свечей. Более всего Камилла любила мягкий полумрак кабинета Эдуарда, с этими тяжелыми гардинами и громоздкими шкафами с кучей книг. Именно здесь он сделал ей предложение. Как же легко девушка пленила этого старого сноба, разражаясь звонким смехом и постоянно улыбаясь, то и дело опуская глазки. Да, она показала им всем! Всем, кто ненавидел обращенных, всем кто обливал ее грязью и шептался за ее спиной.

Камилла Аурелл с обворожительной улыбкой приветствовала гостей, принимала комплименты и вообще вела себя на редкость «вызывающе» в глазах дам. Она танцевала со всеми приглашенными мужчинами, флиртовала направо и налево. Эдуард сносил все спокойно, как и подобает джентльмену. Устав от танцев, девушка вышла на балкон, увитый розами, чтобы немного отдохнуть от нудной классической музыки и мелькания женских платьев. Все было так по-старинке, так традиционно, словно на дворе был век семнадцатый, а не двадцатый. Вдыхая свежий ночной воздух, Камилла начала выстраивать план действий. Она стремилась получить не меньшую власть, чем у супруга, а для этого нужно было наладить отношения со старейшинами в надежде занять место в Совете. Тогда она бы ни от кого не зависела и получила полную свободу. Улыбка заиграла на лице, но до боли знакомый голос с привычно-небрежной интонацией заставил ее вернуться с небес на землю.

- Поздравляю, леди Аурелл, это вы ловко провернули, - ехидно заметил высокий, подтянутый мужчина в черном траурном костюме, словно явился на похороны. Ветер легонько трепал его светлые волосы, и лунный свет отражался в глазах цвета морской волны. Камилла постаралась сохранить хладнокровие, но вампир каждой клеточкой чувствовал, как накалился воздух между ними.

- Какого черта ты сюда явился! – гаркнула она, обнажая ту подлинную Камиллу – сильную, мстительную и озлобленную. Его тонкие губы подернула язвительная ухмылочка, казалось, он знает все ее потаенные страхи и желания; смотрел глубоко в глаза, не мигая, словно искал что-то..

- Острый у тебя язык, детка, но мой острее. Я искренне поздравляю тебя.

- Да катись ты! – шикнула девушка и демонстративно отвернулась. Мужчина был ей настолько неприятен, что руки чесались придушить его и стереть эту мерзкую ухмылку с его лица. А вампир не сводил с нее похотливого взгляда, наслаждаясь видом ее красивого тела, облаченного в столь тонкую материю. Он склонился к ее уху и прошептал:

- В твоем нынешнем положении изволь вести себя соответственно. Не забывай, что я …

- Плевать я хотела на тебя и на Совет! Я же знаю, ты специально пришел сюда, чтобы побольней уколоть! Но мой муж …

- Твой муж – глупец! – он резко повернул ее к себе, вдыхая сладостный аромат ее духов. Камилла обнажила длинные острые, слегка изогнутые клыки и неистово зашипела, чем вызвала его неприятный смех, от которого у нее прошел мороз по коже. "Дьявольский смех!" – невольно подумала девушка, ощущая его холодное дыхание на своей коже.

- Аурелл не знает всех твоих достоинств? О, да, я обожаю твой цинизм, твою неуемную жажду власти и твою небесную красоту, которая так несправедливо досталась этому чистокровному идиоту. Скажи, как же ты его подловила?

Леди Аурелл душил гнев, вот бы впиться когтями в его сердце, выцарапать глаза, сделать хоть что-нибудь! Но она могла лишь терпеть его издевки, а он становился все невыносимее.

- Оставьте меня в покое, очень вас прошу, - выдохнула Камилла, а про себя обругала его последними словами. Мужчина взял ее за подбородок и слегка отвел в сторону:

- Помните ту ночь, а? Когда я обратил вас?

- Стараюсь забыть.

- Вот как? Да, возможно стоило бы …

Он с небрежностью откинул ее длинные волосы назад, холодные пальцы скользнули вниз, прослеживая артерию. Девушка с тревогой посмотрела на дверь, что если кому-то из гостей захочется проветриться?

- Я теперь замужем, так что …

- Так что? Ты все равно останешься моей, Камилла. Даже когда Аурелл будет лобызать твою нежную кожу, ты будешь вздрагивать от омерзения, думая обо мне. В нашу последнюю встречу ты не возражала …

Камилла отпрянула, скрестив руки на груди и напустив на себя вид глубоко оскорбленной женщины.

- О, я буду счастлива оказаться в объятиях моего дорого мужа, и это будет сводить тебя с ума. Прощай, - бросила она, устремляясь назад в зал. Мужчина поймал ее за руку и прижал к себе, после чего поцеловал: так страстно и волнующе, что она даже не попыталась оттолкнуть его. Она просто наслаждалась … Но он закончил так быстро, не дав ей как следует насытиться перед встречей с Эдуардом, что девушка даже расстроилась. Когда-то ей вскружила голову его дикая, животная страсть, и она до сих пор жалела об этом.

- Ты все еще моя … - произнес довольный собой вампир, затем грациозно поклонился и поспешил внутрь, оставив Камиллу одну.

Леди Аурелл с силой топнула ногой в милой красной туфельке, словно желая, чтобы весь этот дом провалился под землю вместе с ним, ее мучителем. "Я тебе еще отомщу, Влад Цепеш, зря тебе не сиделось в чертовой Румынии! С меня довольно унижений!" – решила Камилла, забыв о грядущем испытании.

И вот молодая жена, завернувшись в пеньюар, покорно легла на кровать. Эдуард разделся, и она отметила, что он не так уж и плох. Его стройное атлетичное тело накрыло ее сверху. Ловкие руки быстро высвободили ее из пеньюара, а сухие холодные губы впились в ее – нежные и мягкие. Камилла старался доставить мужу как можно больше удовольствия в отместку Владу, но делала это без особого энтузиазма. Их брачная ночь была словно одним из пунктов контракта, и супруги неукоснительно следовали ему. Лорд Аурелл понимал, что слишком запустил собственное старение, но это было для него важно: благородство, солидность, уважение. Девушка же была слишком юна, чтобы всерьез относиться к их браку, однако никогда не грубила ему, никогда не перечила, предоставляла ему свое тело, разжигая огонь страсти, который, казалось, давно потух. Эдуард остался вполне доволен их брачной ночью, приятно ощущая ее голову, покоившуюся на его груди. На следующий вечер он подарил ей бриллиантовое колье, выполненное по спецзаказу, преподнеся прямо в постель. Камилла не слишком любила драгоценности, но преисполненная благодарности, тут же надела колье, и это все, что на ней на тот момент было.

- Осторожней, я ведь могу привыкнуть! – кокетливо улыбнулась девушка.

- Но ты ведь можешь отблагодарить меня. Подари мне сына, Камилл.

Ее передернуло. Сына? Терпеть муки ради вечно орущего мальчика? Никогда!

- Мы же только что поженились … - пролепетала Камилла, опуская глаза.

В вопросе детей Эдуард, как и все природные вампиры, был непреклонен. Леди Аурелл знала, что в семьях обычно не меньше семи детей, но она не хотела этого.

- У нас будет ребенок, - твердо сказал ее муж, сверкнув глазами, - я не для того женился, чтобы слушать ваши отговорки. Боитесь за фигуру?

Камилла покачала головой, ее сердце сжалось при мысли о беременности и последствиях. Но она же не в Средние века живет! Есть таблетки, врачи, в конце концов, любая ведьма сумеет приготовить необходимое снадобье, чтобы избавиться от плода. Аурелл прочел это в ее глазах:

- Даже не мечтайте. Я запру вас в этом доме, пока ребенок не родится!

- Эдуард!

- Я серьезно. Я выбью из вашей милой головки смертную непокорность! Сейчас я необходим в столице.

- Уезжаете сегодня? – робко поинтересовалась Камилла, протягивая руку за пеньюаром.

- Сегодня, дорогуша. А вы остаетесь, как и любая порядочная жена старейшины, - он поцеловал ее в лоб и покинул спальню.

"Крепкий орешек, но я разгрызу его", – подумала девушка, снимая колье, которое казалось горячим точно раскаленное железо и причиняло боль. Затем она открыла шкаф и с ужасом обнаружила, что нет ни пары джинсов, только платья до пят, красивые, дорогие, но придававшие ей вид зрелой женщины. "Совсем рехнулся!" – фыркнула леди Аурелл. Однако надела самое облегающее из платьев и спустилась вниз, выпить немного крови или еще чего покрепче. В уютной гостиной была одна служанка – Магда, кажется. Камилла вежливо поздоровалась и открыла бар. Там была одна кровь в графинах, но ни капли спиртного.

- А где …

- Хозяин считает, что вам противопоказан алкоголь, - отрапортовала Магда. Заметив, что служанка в джинсах, леди Аурелл не преминула съязвить:

- Противопоказан, да? Он что, врач? А на тебе, надо полагать, униформа этого отеля?

Магда осталась спокойной:

- Хозяин разрешает нам носить, что мы хотим. Вы – леди, вам не пристало рядиться в обноски.

Камилла смерила ее жиденькие пепельные кудряшки, обрамляющие детское бесцветное личико, и совершенно плоскую тощую фигурку презрительным взглядом, но если она хочет стать полноправной хозяйкой своей судьбы, нужно подружиться с этим нелепым существом.

- Скажи-ка, Магда, почему лорд Аурелл так требователен ко мне?

- Вы – будущая мать его детей.

И все? Камиллу выворачивало при виде этой вышколенной, чересчур исполнительной обращенной.

- Хм, в любом случае я не могу выйти из дома в таком виде …

- Вам и не нужно, если хотите что-нибудь купить, я распоряжусь.

"Черт тебя дери!" – разозлилась девушка, но тут у нее мелькнула интересная мысль …

- Слушай, а чего хочешь ты? – ласково спросила Камилла. Магда замялась, мол, ей ничего не нужно, и попалась! Леди Аурелл приобняла ее и начала внушать, что они с Магдой такие одинаковые, обращенные вампирши без роду и племени, говорила о том, как весело в городе, как увлекательно гулять по улочкам Нью-Йорка или Бостона. Служанка поддалась ее увещеваниям, даже уступила кое-что из своей одежды – потертые джинсы и топ, в обмен получив золотые серьги с изумрудами. Камилла легко находила общий язык с вампирами ее круга, в конце концов, убедила смотаться в Нью-Йорк. Однако все было далеко не так просто … Когда девушки уже собирались ускользнуть из золотой клетки, вернулся лорд Аурелл.


End file.
